Yu tendo
=Yu Tendo= Edit this page *Edit intro *History *Rename *Refresh Talk1 1,968pages on this wiki This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here Yu Tendo (天童遊, Tendo Yu) is a recurring character that appears in the Metal Saga, making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Yu is a former member of Dark Nebula, who separated from them after they turned on him and tried to destroy his Libra. Soon after that, he made friends with Gingka Hagane, and became the sub-member of the Japanese Representative Team, Team GanGan Galaxy during the World Beyblade Championships. The Team took 1st Place and became the Best Beybladers in the World. During the Championships, Yu's tag-partner was Tsubasa Otori. Yu is a genius beyblader who just wants to have fun with his Flame Libra T125ES. Physical AppearanceEdit Yu is a rather small boy with light skin and distincitve facial features. He has fluffy yellow/orange hair that bangs over his forhead. He has dark green eyes filled with joy on most occassions. Yu wears a white jacket and some white shorts that stop at his knees. Yu also seems to be richer than his team, due to his outfit and other aspects, such as his flying machine. He is just slightly taller than Kenta, and Tithi because of his hair. When Yu first appeared, his voice sounded deeper, but like everyone else, his voice changed. PersonalityEdit Yu has a generally happy-go-lucky personality and has a real love for beyblading. Though he's very young and general good natured, he is a strong blader and astute observer as well as having strong convictions. He has a tendency to idolize strong bladers who beat him and hates to be marginalized like being called a little boy, which Tsubasa calls him for fun, just to get him mad. Due to his age, he also tends to whine a lot too. As a normal child, he loves ice cream, pizza, and various other items throughout the show. Even at Dark Nebula, he was seen at one point in a room full of toys. Also he seems to like animals. He enjoys battling, and gets whiny when someone else gets to battle strong opponents and/or his opponent is weak. He also enjoys giving nicknames to most people. He calls Kyoya-"Yo-Yo" ("TateKyo" in the manga) Benkei-"Benben", Kenta-"Kenchi", Gingka-"Gingi" or "Gingky", Hikaru-"Hippity-hop", and Masamune "Mr. Butt in skii", then "Masamoo-moo". Beyblade: Metal FusionEdit Beyblade: Metal MastersEdit Beyblade: Metal FuryEdit TBA BeybladeEdit *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Flame_Libra_T125ES Flame Libra T125ES]: Yu's primary Beyblade in Metal Fusion, Metal Masters and Metal Fury. It is a Stamina Type Beyblade with incredible stamina, endurance and impressive speed and attack power. It's Spin Track and Preformance Tip allow it to spin for an incredibly long amount of time while maintaining balance. Libra's most unique ability is it's power to produce sonic vibrations which Yu uses for various purpouses. Special MovesEdit *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Wave Sonic Wave]: Libra creates channels sonic vibration in a single or multiple waves to attack the opponent. On contact it disrupts the targets balance and zaps it's stamina. *'Sonic Shield': Libra covers itself in sonic vibrations to counter the attacks of an incoming beyblade. It is a powerful enough shield to fend off attack type special moves; such as that of Pegasus' Starblast Attack. *'Sonic Buster': Libra erupts with Sonic Vibrations causing the ground around it to turn to sand and trap it's opponents, leaving them helpless to struggle and drown in the sand pit. *'Inferno Blast' : Libra produces a gigantic gyser of Sonic Vibrations that draw the opposing beys towards them. Any bey that comes into contact with the vibrations and tries to struggle against them will immediatly sleep out. Yu can also change the rhythm of the vibrations to force them to conflict with an opposing bey. This is noted to be Libra's most powerful special move. BattlesEdit TriviaEdit *Yu has a strong resemblance to Max from Beyblade 2000 (And they have the same voice-actress). Yu Tendo's name means "Wandering Child of the Gods" from the Kanji of his name Child of the Gods or Cherubim (Tendo) and Wander (Yu). *Yu only appears to have two close friends who he doesn't give nicknames at any time to: Madoka and Tsubasa. *Both Yu and his beyblade have their names related to number 10. Yu's (Yuu's) name means "Ten" in japanese. His beyblade is Libra. Libra is the 10th sign in the horoscope.